Ribbon on the Ground
by kirr1001
Summary: But then Nagisa is actually crying, he can hear it too clearly. "Rei-chan. Rei-chan," he sobs but softly. "Come back, Rei-chan. Come back. Rei, come back. Rei-"


Rei has twiddled with his ribbon for a few minutes now, so when the door behind him suddenly opens and he pulls a bit harder, the ribbon breaks and falls from his wrist.

"Rei-chan?"

He doesn't answer because the bad taste in his mouth just won't go away and he actually hears that bad taste in Nagisa's voice if that is even possible. Maybe it is the alcohol then, in his mouth and in Nagisa's voice. But he isn't drunk almost at all and neither is Nagisa and maybe that is why it's so bad.

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa's voice calls out again.

"Don't mind me, Nagisa-kun. You can go back," he means it. Why should Nagisa mind his odd behavior and stop having fun with- with anyone at all? The four of them, he and Nagisa, Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai, came here to enjoy themselves though Rei didn't want to from the very beginning because he doesn't care for loud music nor dancing, but he came anyway, no matter if he sees now that it was a _horrible_ idea.

"No," Nagisa answers simply and is strangely quiet. Rei hears how he lets go of the door and takes a step into the night air but Rei doesn't want to move and turn because he can't look at his face. Maybe he should because the vision of lean and graceful Nagisa kissing someone, other man, burns his eyes and he feels it re-play in his head over and over. But he can't so he must be a masochist. "Rei-chan?

"Please, be quiet. Please leave," Rei stands up and absently notes how the blue ribbon is left on the ground. "Nagisa-kun please, this doesn't concern you," then Rei is walking away, slowly because he feels very tired all of sudden. The train station is in the other direction but to leave without facing Nagisa is somehow the primal matter now.

"It is about me, you left so suddenly-" Nagisa's voice brokes suddenly and it makes Rei's feet stop. "You left because I was kissing that- some guy, didn't you?"

"_No,_" he has to say because Nagisa can't find out, Nagisa is one of his friends and Nagisa is important, too important, so he can't know how much Rei is jealous and hurt, how upset he is, because that would ruin everything . "I-"

"Liar," for the first time Rei's ears hear Nagisa's angry voice. "You're lying, I saw when you left and now you can't even look at me-"

"_Leave me alone,_" Rei lets out as firmly as he can and he has every intention to leave now because a headache is coming.

But then Nagisa is actually crying, he can hear it too clearly. "Rei-chan. Rei-chan," he sobs but softly. "Come back, Rei-chan. Come back. Rei, come back. Rei-"

Rei does. He walks quickly back to Nagisa, who is still pleading and has covered his face with his palms, and he wants to hug the shorter boy with all he has but somehow settles to carefully touch his arm. Nagisa has to know that Rei is right in front of him but still seems to startle as Rei touches him, and barely glances at Rei's face before burying his own into the taller boy's chest.

Rei finally has courage to embrace his friend and he's so angry at himself for making Nagisa cry though it all happened because he was angry at Nagisa in the first place; that makes him consider that all the anger was born maybe because he might just be in love.

Nagisa's arms shake as they are wrapped around Rei's neck. "Nagisa-kun, everything is alright now," he tries to soothe Nagisa and moves his hand into the soft, blonde hair. "I was being childish, I'm sorry."

"No," Nagisa answers firmly and sniffles. "You're hurt because o-of me. Because you're jealous."

Rei freezes completely and can feel his face heat up. He's stuttering, "What- You- No, I-" Nagisa is suddenly staring at him directly, squeezing his shoulders and Rei feels naked under his gaze.

"You like me, don't you?" Nagisa brings his face closer and looks at him intently.

Rei panics, he can't think, he can't even remember what is one plus one. "But- I-"

"Please," Nagisa cups his cheeks and his desperate voice makes Rei confused because he suddenly isn't so sure this is the moment when his world ends, but something entirely else. "Rei."

Rei blushes because he didn't know his name could sound so special when Nagisa said it. He's blushing also because he is going to say something important. "Yes."

Nagisa lets go of him but only for a second and takes a hold of his hands. "You like me as much as I like you?" he asks while moving his thumbs over Rei's palms.

"What?" Rei blinks and his heart rises up to his throat. "Y-you?!" he exclaims.

Rei thinks Nagisa has never smiled as widely as at that moment when he closes his eyes and gives Rei's chin a kiss. "Yeah," he answers and pulls Rei closer by his hands. "Stay, Rei-chan?"

"I'm here," that's all Rei can say while Nagisa picks up his blue ribbon from the ground.

In the next day Rei is meeting Nagisa under a bright sun and Nagisa promises that he will push everyone away except Rei who tries to kiss him again (because he wants to have amazing kisses with Rei only) while Rei promises to be openly jealous (because he is going to stay).

* * *

AN:

I made this very quickly so I don't even...

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading!

-kirr1001


End file.
